Love Isn't About Age
by HungerJackson
Summary: Percy's always been in love with a woman older than him. And without him knowing, Annabeth's felt the same way towards him since a year ago. Trying to forget about that 'absurd' crush, because it isn't well seen to date a younger man, she's committed some mistakes. But now it's time to try to follow her heart and forget about what everyone can think.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story here! Sorry guys, but I can't help writing new! I've been writing it for some weeks now, so I hope you like it :). I might take me a while to update, because a) I got two other stories, and b) I want to check on the grammar myself in this story. This idea came up when I was writing my other story, 'Alive', where Percy is older than Annabeth. So I thought: 'Hey, why not making a story where the things are the other way round?' And this was born! I, again, hope you like it and give me your sincere opinion :)

* * *

LOVE ISN'T ABOUT AGE

Percy's Point of View

A desire to caress her lower back flourishes inside me the moment I catch a glimpse of her hair swinging from side to side over her waist. Such is my distraction that _Coldplay_'s newest album slips from my hands and shatters in little pieces when it hits the ground.

"Hey!" An employee comes to stand next to me, undoubtedly furious for wrecking part of the merchandise. But I don't stare at him. My mind is lost in thought as I stare at the blonde girl walking along with my cousin. What are _they_ doing here? It doesn't matter, though. I'm happy to see Annabeth after―how much? A week? Less than three days?

I'm not sure. When you like someone and that person isn't near you minutes feel like eons.

"I'm sorry," I say, standing on tiptoes so Thalia and Annabeth don't get out of my range of view.

"You've got to pay for that!" the employee exclaims.

My stare quickly lands on the album's price. "Here." I grab my wallet from the back pocket of my jeans and take out a twenty-dollar bill. "It's more than what it costs. I've got to go. Sorry!"

The bald employee doesn't say anything and remains rooted on his place―probably because he just earned more money than what was expected for the disc's purchase.

People shoot strange glares at me, as though saying, 'What the fuck is wrong with that guy?' I could care less what others think, so I just continue running through the mall's massive hallway and try to catch up with my cousin and the person that's been my crush since I was twelve.

After a while I can see them again. They're talking in low whispers and getting closer to Thalia's favorite store―Hot Topic.

"Hey!" I say, standing beside Annabeth. Both of them stare at me in surprise and give a smile.

"Hi," Annabeth says with bright eyes. "It's good to see you, Percy."

My cheeks must be turning a bit red. "It's good to see you, too."

"Hey, lil' cousin," says Thalia. "We're neighbors, so it's not good to see you. I always do it. What are you doing here? Is it shopping day?"

"I came to buy a disc." I stuff my hands in the pockets of my jacket.

"Which disc?" Annabeth beams at me, and her smile sends electric shocks to parts of my body I didn't know I have. We've always had the same tastes for music―probably because I used to spend hours staring at her. When I was a kid she was already a teen, and she spent hours jamming out to different bands. Once I became a teen, too―and discovered my crush for her―she was already in college, but her tastes never changed and I started liking them. "And where is it, by the way?"

"Uh, I must've forgotten it in the store," I say, trying hard not to blush. If she knew that I dashed out of the store just to be with her it would be embarrassing. She wouldn't believe me at all.

My friends always say that my crush for her is ridiculous. Whenever they ask who my crush is and I answer them, they say, 'That's absurd. How can you like someone like her? She's really beautiful, but she's ten years older than you. You're twenty-five and she's thirty-five; she'll be old when you reach her age. Forget about her and try to find someone of your generation.'

No one understands that there's no age for love. I firmly believe that you can be with whomever you want as long as there's love―age, social class and religion are unimportant things.

"You've always been the stupidest person of the family, lil' cousin." Thalia shakes her head as though she were disappointed.

Before I can complain about her comment Annabeth defends me, and my cheeks turn redder than before. "I don't believe that. I've always thought he's really smart and cute."

"You're that, too," I say, feeling braver to announce my feelings for her, "and really beautiful, and…and―"

"Aw." Thalia's lips are pursed. "It seems that little Percy has a crush on you!"

"Of course not!" Annabeth exclaims with a red face, narrowing her eyes. "He must see me like another cousin. After all those years I spent taking care of him while it was _your_ job I guess he must even see me like an older sister." Her dazzling gray eyes turn to stare at my green ones, and I can see a glint of embarrassment in them. "I wish I had a brother like you. Matthew and Bobby are from the most scandalous and annoying people I've ever met. It's a luck that I live alone or I'd have to bear living with them. My parents want to throw them out."

"Yeah, I'd love to have a sister like you," I lie, feeling a bit disappointed.

Of course; what kind of person like her would think of falling in love with someone like me? While I was little teen she was a well formed woman already.

"Lil' cousin, it's a luck that you're here," says Thalia, positioning both of her hands on my shoulders. "We were about to enter Hot Topic, but Annabeth has never liked it. You appeared just in time to make her company while I fetch a new pair of skull earrings."

"Okay," I say straight away. "I don't mind."

"Thank you," Annabeth smiles and plops down on a bench in front of Hot Topic's entrance.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes," Thalia announces, and then she's gone.

I sit beside Annabeth and clench the denim fabric of my jeans, feeling nervous to be with her alone. She just smiles and glides her finger over her phone's screen.

"And how's college?" she asks, meeting my stare again. It must be strange for her, too, having a conversation without my annoying cousin hearing.

"Really great," I answer, smiling. "I really love Oceanography. It's a relief, though, finally having vacation."

"It must be that way. You've always loved the sea. I remember once when Thalia and Luke planned to go to the beach without saying anyone. She didn't expect your mother's idea to go out of the city, neither that she was going to take care of you. Remember that day? They asked me to come with them so I could take care of you.

"I accepted because she was planning to leave you alone in your house, so the car was full of seventeen-year-old teens missing school and a seven-year-old boy that didn't know what was happening. We spent hours swimming while Luke and Thalia did who-knows-_what_ in the car. You didn't want to get out the water."

"I remember it." Though the truth is that I don't. I just remember the image of a beautiful blonde girl helping me to swim. "And what about you? How's your life right now?"

"My life's okay," she answers. "I've got a new job at a firm. They loved my passion for Architecture, so they gave me the job." Her grin is just beautiful. "That's why I'm going to move; to be near my new work."

"You're going out of the _city_?" I think I raise my voice's volume, but I really don't care. She can't go. I've loved her in secret for _years_. She can't leave without me telling her about my feelings. She _can't_ leave without telling me if a person like me would have an opportunity to be with her.

"Of course not! I can't imagine my life in other part of the world. I've grown in New York, and I think I'll die here. I'm just moving to another part of the city."

Stifling a sigh of relief, I continue talking. "Oh, great. And you'll get married here, have children here and they'll live here, too."

"Yeah. But…I really don't want to think about that right now. I won't think of men in a while. I've had enough of them; they're a bag of trouble. I recently broke up with someone." She squares her shoulders, and it's visible in her eyes that, whoever that man was, she loved him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." My hand reaches to scratch the back of my head. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"That's in the past now."

"Well"―I reach to hold her hand―"if you need any help moving to your new place I'm here for you." She must see what I'm doing as a friendly gesture.

When she squeezes our joined hands I think that my heart stops working. It'll be difficult to let her go when Thalia comes back. Thirteen years of having a crush on her; thirteen years of wishing to do this. And I'll soon have to release her.

"Thanks." She smiles. "I'll have it in mind."

"You've got my number, right?"

"Yeah, I have it. Don't worry. I'll call you if I need help." She grins.

It isn't me who separates our joined hands. After a while Annabeth draws her trembling hand back and continues staring at her phone. My hand is aching, wanting to hold hers again.

"And…." I scratch the back of my head again. "If you don't mind we could, you know, hang out some day. Just if you want."

"It's a great idea. I'll tell Thalia about it. It's been like six months since the last time we did something together. I think the last thing we did was the paintball match."

"Uh, sure…" _I wasn't planning to invite Thalia, but…okay―I guess_. She still sees me like her best friend's little cousin. I guess it'll always be that way. Would something change if I told her _right now_ about my feelings?

Why was it so easy to have a conversation with her when I was a kid? Right now my mind can't figure out something to say. We remain in silence; she, checking something with her phone and me, fiddling with the end of my jacket.

"Thank you, by the way," I say, raising my gaze to meet Annabeth's, "for saying what you said about me being smart."

"And cute," she adds. "It's not a problem. I meant it. You are like that."

"I'm back, guys!" Thalia announces her arrival. I should've guessed that she was going to buy more than a pair of earrings. There's also a new t-shirt, a belt and a flier with different designs of tattoos in a bag.

"I noticed that," I say, standing up and putting my hands in my pockets.

"Well, little cousin"―Thalia places an arm around Annabeth's shoulders―"we must be going. I guess you don't want to come. We're going to Victoria's Secret right now to see some underwear."

Annabeth shoots a confused glare at her, and I shake my head. "Nah, not something I want to do. Besides, I've got to go back to the store. I still need that disc."

"You do that." Thalia grins. I curl a hand to a fist and she hits on it with hers, like we always do instead of saying 'Bye' or something. Annabeth, in other hand, kisses my cheek and says, 'It was good spending time with you.'

"Yeah," I say. "We should do it more often. Oh, and Thalia; be careful. Maybe I won't see you later and I know that you'll travel tomorrow with Luke."

"I'll be careful, thanks. Bye!" that's the last thing she says before turning on her heels and pulling Annabeth with her.

Something doesn't let me move from here. I just stay rooted on my place, watching them go and hearing Thalia say the truth.

"Why did you tell him that?" asks Annabeth. "We're not going to Victoria's Secret. You hate doing that. Aren't we watching a movie?"

"Yeah, but I don't want my little cousin to be following us around everywhere," answers Thalia. "Do you want him to go everywhere we go?"

"I wouldn't mind. He's really nice and likable."

"Oh, so you have a crush on him, too?"

"O-of course not! I'm just saying that was a bit rude."

Their conversation can no longer be heard after a while. Yet, I smile, thinking of how Annabeth's defended me today. Do I have an opportunity with her?

Debating whether telling her or not what I feel, I turn on my heels and start walking back to the store.

Annabeth's Point of View

Thalia is ordering a Frappuccino at the cash register the moment I notice a familiar man emerging through a store's doors at the end of the hallway. My mind instantly recognizes him as Percy, my best friend's little cousin―and the person I've had a crush on for almost a year.

Ridiculous? I know. People would call me a pedophile for dating him if I told him about my feelings―because I know that he feels the same for me, and I know that we would be together. It's not well seen to date a younger male.

But I can't help it. Every time I see Percy he's no longer the little kid I saw grow up. He's a fully grown man now, better than any of the men at my age, and with a great body full of muscles that saved me a year ago―when these feelings started blossoming

I still wonder if my crush for him would exist if he hadn't saved me from those muggers, or if I hadn't heard him admitting his feelings for me to Thalia's fiancé and my best friend, Luke. My life turned head over heels in one night.

"I'm back," says Thalia, plopping down on the chair across from mine. "Ready for that movie?"

"Thalia." I stop her, wishing so badly to admit my feelings. But every time I try to do it I remember that it's _not_ well seen to like someone ten years younger.

Trying to forget about my crush on Percy I've committed some mistakes―two, to be exact. I've looked for love in two men that 'loved' me, trying to forget Jackson. But they just tricked me. Both of them just wanted to get in my pants.

The thought starts forming tears behind my eyes. Whenever I remember what those two did to me I wish more than ever to be with Percy; to be happy for once and for all.

Far away I can see him placing a disk in his jacket, and I instantly remember our moments alone earlier. My cheeks burn red. I was so stupid. Did I _really_ ask him how college is? We never talk about that. Was I _that_ nervous? Of course I was. I was bottling my feelings.

"If I dated someone…younger than me, do you think everyone would see me bad?" I find myself saying a lot, but Thalia doesn't seem to notice. She tilts her head to one side and gives a smile.

"Yeah, everyone would," she admits. "But if you're happy you won't care. Annabeth, if you dated those douche bags because you're scared of what everyone can think you did wrong. You shouldn't care at all."

"But…it's not well seen to date a younger person."

"So what? It's your happiness, not theirs. Who are we talking about?"

"I won't say."

"C'mon, I'm your best friend. You can tell me whatever you want."

"I won't."

"I'll find out, anyways. You can choose: the easy or the difficult way."

"Alright." I raise my stare, looking for some courage. _Let's see if you won't care_, I think, but I instantly regret it when the name slips from my mouth. "Percy."

Her eyes darken, and she blinks a lot of times. My mind can just think: 'Fuck'. She'll want to kick me or something―not that I will let her do it, I've got my moves, but she will try.

Then, she smiles. "Well, if he's your happiness I am happy with you dating my little cousin." Her body leans closer. "Annabeth, you've committed some mistakes denying those feelings. It's your decision now. You must decide if you want to be happy or not. Now lift your ass from that chair. The movie's about to start and I am _not_ missing it."

Thalia starts to walk, but I move slower. I'm barely aware when she stops and turns to me, saying: "Oh, so that's why you wanted him to come." I thought that she would think something else. Her words repeat in my mind. _It's your decision now. You must decide if you want to be happy or not._ It's all up to me now. I've got to make a decision.

Before entering the movie I stop and try to look at the end of the hallway, but Percy's no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, I'm not dead! Like always, I'm _so_ sorry for not updating. I didn't finish this chapter 'til today. I want to thank you all, really, for your feedback! I know that I'm probably the worst for taking so much to update, but I've been busy. This Friday, though, my vacation starts, so I'll have time to write! You'll find that this chapter lacks of Percabeth, but the story's just beginning. But don't worry, next chapter there will be more. In fact, I want this story to be shorter than the others I'm writing, so the things will go fast—I don't know, fifteen chapters only? Less? I don't know, but hope you like it!

* * *

LOVE ISN'T ABOUT AGE

Percy's Point of View

My stare remains on the wall at the far end of the room while I take sips from my hot coffee. I wait for something to happen; for something to make my day interesting, but everything stays as it is. Even a visit from Thalia would be intriguing right now, but her absence is noticeable; I can't hear her music coming from the neighboring apartment like every Saturday morning.

Honestly, I hate vacation after a week of relaxing. It's so boring to have nothing to do. From here I can see a stack of five novels that I read in five days due to boredom. I grunt, remembering that I _don't_ read, but what else can I do?

The hot liquid slides down my throat, making me forget about the coldness in the air. I place the coffee mug on my lips, ready to take another sip, but the sound of someone hitting over a wooden surface touches my ears. "How strange," I mutter to myself, turning to stare at the entrance. I don't expect anyone today.

I get on my feet and walk over to the door, ready to kick someone's butt in case the person is a mugger or something―our gatekeeper doesn't prevent anyone suspicious from entering the building. "Who's there?" I inquire.

"Hey, it's me." The voice belongs to a woman. When the sound of it reaches my ears I feel electric shocks passing through my body, traveling from my head to my toes. Butterflies start fluttering their wings inside my stomach, making me feel as though the ground was made of clouds. Only one person is capable of making me feel different with her voice: Annabeth.

In a flash, I reach to turn the knob. "Hey!" I say a little bit too excited. She's standing behind the doorway, crossing her arms over her gray sweater. A wide grin spreads on my face when I see her smile. "What are you doing here?" When the words come out I regret saying them. What if she misunderstands my question and thinks that I don't want her here?

Luckily, she answers it with a smile. "Hi. Not much, just moving. I told you I was moving, neighbor."

I open my eyes wide in surprise. "You're moving to the neighboring apartment?" A lot of people have come to see the unhabited apartment beside mine, but I never thought that my crush would be my new neighbor.

"Yeah. Isn't it great?" She grins. "The three of us will be together. Thalia, you and I. Then, when your cousin marries Luke, we will be four. It'll be like having our own series of Friends."

"I like how that sounds." I smile.

"Anyways." She rakes a hand through her hair and smiles once more. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but I need a little bit of help to move my things. You said that you could help me, so you were my first thought when I realized that I couldn't do this alone."

"I'll help you happily." I place my coffee mug over a bureau beside the doorframe, take my keys from it and start walking, but Annabeth places a hand over my chest to stop me. My heart stops when her thin fingers touch me.

"Percy, uh, how to say this?" She snaps her fingers, staring at the ceiling. "Oh, right. Why don't you put some pants on before getting out? I mean, you can do whatever you want, but I don't think the neighbors would like to see you without them."

My cheeks warm―a flesh-eating fire burning its way through my skin. I didn't remember about my lack of pants until now. I want to reach for something to cover myself, but it would be more embarrassing since I've been almost five minutes already standing in front of Annabeth. "Right," I say, trying to look as normal as possible.

"Does that smell belong to coffee?" She tilts her head back, sniffing twice.

"Yeah, want some?"

"Please." Her cheeks turn red. "I haven't eaten anything. My stomach reminds me of Chewbacca."

"Come in, then." I step aside and signal her to enter. "The coffee's in the kitchen. And if you're hungry I've got a box of doughnuts stored in a drawer."

"Thanks," she says, giving me a warm smile.

We walk side by side, heading deeper into the apartment. I've got to resist the urge to take her hand when our fingers brush slightly. After locking the door of my bedroom, I stare at the ceiling while chewing on the inside of my cheeks. It's hard to believe that this is happening.

I pull on dark jeans, a long-sleeve shirt and slide into my sneakers. Even though I know that nothing will happen, I fix my hair a little and brush my teeth. In the kitchen, Annabeth is sitting over a barstool, clearly enjoying a sugar-coated doughnut.

"Ready." I plop down on a stool across from her. She covers her mouth with a napkin as she continues chewing.

"I noticed that." Slowly, she starts sucking on her fingers to remove the doughnut's leftovers. Luckily, someone sends her a message and she doesn't notice my tongue passing unconsciously over my lips. I have to stick a hand against my mouth to stop me, and she stares at me as though saying 'Okay, I'll pretend that I didn't see that'.

She jumps off the barstool and dusts her hands. "'Kay, we should start working. By now someone must've already brought my belongings to the hallway, so we just need to take them in the apartment."

After we walk out of my apartment I notice that she was right. It's a luck that today is Saturday and most neighbors use that day to stay inside their places, because every inch of the hallway is littered with Annabeth's belongings. I stack four boxes, which, according to their labels, contain Christmas decorations and books. Using all my strength, trying to appear like a strong man, I take them inside the empty apartment.

"Where do I leave them?" I shout, feeling how my arms are starting to burn.

"Wherever you want," Annabeth answers from outside. "I'm planning to paint all the walls, so I will do that first before designating a place for each thing."

I place the boxes near the entrance and exit the place, watching how Annabeth is having trouble carrying three enormous suitcases at the same time. "Will you need help painting the place?" I snatch two suitcases from her. She smiles, and I carry them.

"Percy, I love you," she says. The suitcases almost fall from my grip when I turn to stare at her, but she isn't watching me. "You're like an angel that came down from the sky just to help me. I _do_ need help. We start tomorrow."

"Uh, no problem," I say, feeling how my cheeks turn red again. Of course she didn't say she loves me seriously; it was just something to express gratitude.

We work for hours, trying to clear the hallway before someone needs to pass. Sweat beads on my forehead and other parts of my body; I can feel it gliding across my forehead and chest while making an effort to carry a heavy piece of furniture. Annabeth is sweating, too. We even forget about the cold weather in the air and draw our sleeves up to our elbows.

"This is the last thing," Annabeth says, placing her hands on her hips. She heaves an enormous sigh and uses her sleeve to wipe her forehead. "Finally."

"I know," I reply, bending down to grasp the edge of the king-size mattress. "We'll need to carry it together."

"Okay."

Annabeth carries the other edge of the mattress, and together we take it inside the apartment. "Don't walk too fast." I start laughing. She chuckles weakly and slows down, until she's no longer pushing me. "Where do we place it?"

"Near the corner," she grunts.

After walking a lot and almost falling many times we reach the corner. I am the first to the place my side down, and then move away so Annabeth can do the same. After placing her part down she stands up, but one of her laces is beneath her foot, and she trips. I reach in time to catch her, but her body falling against mine causes my heels to slip.

We end up falling over the mattress. I feel that everything around us becomes silent while I stare at her eyes. My hands want to move; they want to touch the small of her back and pass over her back. She just stares at me. When I no longer resist and move my hand to touch her face, she stands up and dusts her clothes.

"Uh, thanks," she says, and turns around to go to close the door.

"No problem," I answer, still lying on the mattress. I think this will the closer I'll ever be of her.

"Well, we finally finished. I'd offer you a glass of water, but I don't know where the water bottles are."

"Don't worry. I'm not thirsty." _For water._

I sit and watch how Annabeth moves things from here to there, until she drags a chair across the floor and places it in front of me. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped me." She takes my hand. "Thank you. We'll start painting the place tomorrow, so if you want to go you can do it."

"It's not a problem," I ask, running my thumb across her knuckles. Immediately, she draws her hand back, but I pretend that nothing happened, though inside I feel like a balloon―deflating slowly. "I do it happily. And, I have a question? Where the hell are you going to sleep? You've got a mess here."

"I'm gonna sleep where you're sitting," she says, pointing at the mattress beneath me. "I've got no other option. That's why we'll paint my bedroom first, so it can be ready."

Alright, I don't know from where I get the courage to say it, but I say, "Well, I've got a spare room in my apartment. An old friend used to be my roommate, but he moved to Europe and left his bed. If you want you can use it at least tonight."

Silence fills the place while she thinks about my proposal. I start feeling that she'll decline my offer, but after a while she says, "How convenient. I was going to ask you if you had something planned for tonight. We could, you know, watch some movies. It won't be the same without Thalia here, but we can have fun without her."

The butterflies in my stomach start a commotion again. "Sounds great. I can get the movies. I'm in the mood for watching a classic romantic movie."

She stares at me for a while, and then says, "Okay. How about…_Gone With the Wind_? It's classic, based on a novel, historic and romantic. Look for it. It stars Clark Gable and Vivien Leigh. We can also see _The Holiday_; it's not classic―in fact, it's pretty new compared to the other. But I like it."

"_Gone With the Wind_ and_ The Holiday_. Got 'em," I say, standing up.

"Great, and meanwhile I can prepare some food to have dinner. Have you got pasta or something that I can cook?"

I blush, scratching on my nape. "Uh, I'm a single man and I don't know how to cook, so I have almost anything. I usually go out to eat when I'm hungry."

She rolls her eyes. "Then, I'll go out to buy some food. But tomorrow I'll thank you for helping me by taking you to the supermarket. Do you like Japanese food?"

"Love it." I grin.

"Then, I'll get some Sushi and Yaki udon."

"I'll see you later, then," I say, placing a peck on her cheek. Before regretting doing it I run off, heading to get my wallet and other personal things.

Annabeth's Point of View

Every time there is a kiss in the movies I can notice Percy's fingers fiddling with each other. I can't help smiling at it. It's obvious that he chose romantic movies for a reason. I don't know if he feels the same thing as me; as though wanting to do what the actors in the movies do.

But every time I even think of doing it, or about confessing my feelings, I imagine a lot of people glaring at me for dating someone younger.

After the two movies are over, Percy turns the TV off, and we both remain staring at the black screen. There is a big silence, in which I don't know what to do.

Trying to break the silence I say, "Let's do something. Thalia, Luke and I did this with a couple of friends some years ago. You have to confess something about you, and if you don't know what or you don't want to I'll ask you a question, and you'll answer with the truth."

"Okay, sounds fun," he says, turning to face me with a grin. "Let's make confessions at midnight. Who starts?"

"I'll do it," I say, forcing my mind to think of something to confess. "Hmm. I confess that when mom was pregnant dad thought that I would be a boy. He bought many blue-colored things, painted a room blue and a lot more. And when I was born he was surprised to see it was a girl. I had to use boys' clothes for a month."

He cracks up at me, and I feel my cheeks turning warm, but I laugh, too. When I confessed this with Thalia and others they reacted the same, but no one laughed as beautiful as Percy. I don't know how, but his laugh is different from any I've ever heard.

"Your turn," I say.

"I confess that my first kiss was embarrassing," he says, turning completely red. "It doesn't matter if you do something stupid during your first kiss if you're a little kid, but…I was sixteen already. And while I was kissing I sneezed. That girl never talked to me again."

This time it's my turn to laugh. "I don't want to imagine how that poor girl ended."

He shakes his head. "She ended wet―and I'm not talking, uh, in a dirty way. She _literally _ended wet." He blushes.

I laugh for a little while more and then think of something to say. The only thing I can think of makes me feel depressed, so I rake a hand through my hair and hold back the tears wanting to appear. "I confess that I'm a stupid. My last two boyfriends tricked me. They just wanted to get in my pants. And I didn't notice it."

"Oh," he says, staring down at his hands. "Well, those two are the stupidest men in the world because they missed of someone like you."

I feel that desire again to confess my feelings with his comment; to finally be happy after committing mistakes. "Thanks." I smile. "Your turn."

"Ask whatever you want," he leans back and grins. "I'm a bit lazy and don't want to think of things that happened during my twenty-five years of life. Ask me anything and I'll answer it."

The question that comes out of my mouth is, "What are you doing tonight with me?"

"I don't understand the question." He raises an eyebrow. "I'm…watching movies and making confessions with you?"

"No, I mean; why are you here with me? Why did you accept to do something when you can be out with people of your age? You could be with friends, or with a girlfriend. Instead, you're here listening to a woman older than you and her problems."

"Well, I'm here because I like spending time with you." He grins. "We've been…friends for years. Besides, my other friends don't invite me to go out too much, and I don't have nor want a girlfriend. Well, yes, I want one, but I'm waiting for the girl I've loved for years to notice me."

I try to act as thought I didn't know who he's talking about. "You've loved someone for years?"

"For _years_," he admits, leaning closer. "I think I've loved her since I was twelve. You must be thinking that I should forget about her, because if she hasn't noticed me yet she will never do it. But I don't want to forget. I haven't tried, and I don't want to do it, because…I'm sure that who I want is her, and I just want to be hers. She will never notice me, probably, but I'll be there. I've been saving myself for her, too, even if she didn't do it for me."

"And what makes her so special?" I whisper, knowing that 'her' is me. He thinks that I don't notice him, but I do. What surprises me the most is that he…has saved his first time for the person he loves; me. I don't know how to react, or if I should feel happy. I don't know.

"I don't know. She's…beautiful, the best person I've met, smart. She's got a lot of qualities. It would take me the entire night to make a list."

"That's so cute." I smile. "I'm sure, Percy, that she notices you. I don't know who she is, but she must notice you. Someone as special as you can't pass unnoticed. Maybe she feels the same about you, but she doesn't know how to tell you about it."

"I doubt it." He shrugs. "But…thanks. It makes me feel good what you said."

We smile at each other, and then silence fills the room. His stare is on mine, but I don't know what to do, or what to say, so I ask, "What?"

He grins. "Your turn."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there! Before anything (I know that it's a bit late, but I hadn't finished this chapter before) I want to wish all of you a merry Christmas, and I hope you have a jolly New Year! This year has been great thanks to all of you, who have helped me to love (just a little) what I write thanks to all of your reviews. Sorry, sometimes I think that what I write sucks. Anyways, here's next chapter! I think that it's not my best chapter, but I don't know what you think. As I said, this story will be short, so things might happen a little fast. What I'm trying to explain is that Percabeth starts here. Thank you, as always, for your feedback! It's great! Happy Reading!

* * *

LOVE ISN'T ABOUT AGE

Percy's Point of View

I watch as Annabeth pushes our shopping cart through one of the supermarket's hallways, staring at every single product over the ledges to see what I need and what I don't at home. Honestly, I thought that she was joking yesterday. I never thought that she would actually bring me to buy things. Now it's clear that she always talks seriously.

"From now on, Perseus Jackson, I'll prepare you breakfast, lunch and dinner. It's not healthy to always eat pizza or burgers or etcetera. Expect me to spend a _lot_ of time in your apartment," she says, reaching to take a bag of pasta from a ledge. Last night I confessed that it's been months since the last time I ate homemade food. A part of me is grumping, saying that I shouldn't have done that. But a bigger part says that I did the correct thing. Now she'll spend more time at my place.

"Sounds great," I reply with a grin, stuffing my hands inside my pockets.

A rosy scarlet color spreads over my cheeks every time Annabeth tries to grab something out of her reach. The sweater and t-shirt she's wearing glide over her skin, revealing part of the small of her back. Those moments I feel a desire to run a hand over her bare skin. It takes a lot of willpower to control myself.

"Percy, can you help me with this?" asks Annabeth, trying to get a jar of tomato sauce. Before I can answer or move, she stares down and decides that the last ledge seems strong enough to resist her weight. She steps on it, grabbing the jar.

A moment later, one of her feet slips. Again, just like yesterday, I reach in time to catch her―and this time I don't fall. Despite being younger than her, I'm several inches taller. My stare falls upon hers, which is staring up at my face. Oh, I hate this. I hate not being able to kiss her as much as I want, and I hate the fact that I know what will happen.

As expected, she backs away with a smile and says, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I mutter.

We continue walking. Minutes later the cart is almost full, which surprises me a lot. I didn't know that you need all these things at home. As I stare blankly at the ground I crash into something; something not taller than my knees. A little kid falls on his butt over the ground, and sobs start escaping from his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say, kneeling beside the little boy. A pouty expression appears on my face as I lift the boy and hug him. "I'm really, really sorry. Don't cry. Wanna see something funny?" I grin. When the boy nods I cross my eyes, my mouth making an imitation of a duck's beak. Laughter fills the air, and I smile now that the kid is no longer crying. "Where's your mom?"

"I'm here." A woman appears from another corridor, reaching to take the little boy from me. After noticing that the kid doesn't stop laughing she gives me a smile. "Thank you. You seem to get along with kids."

"Oh, I love kids," I admit with a grin. "And kids love me. Don't you love me, little tyke?" I tickle the boy on his belly, and he starts thrashing as his laughter becomes more intense.

"You'd be a great father," says the woman. "Thank you, again. If you hadn't made him laugh he would've cried for hours. I know my son, and he can be a little bit annoying sometimes." She glares at the boy jokingly. "Anyways, we must be going. Once more, thank you. Let's go, Nate. Say goodbye to the nice man."

I chuckle as the boy waves a hand at me. "Goodbye, Nate. Be nice with your mom," I say. Once the woman and Nate are out of my range of vision, I turn on my heels. Annabeth is leaned against our cart, smiling. Something tells me that she saw everything.

"You're full of surprises," she says, coming to stand by my side. "I didn't know you get along with kids."

"Well, now you know," I reply. "I love taking care of them." Her body freezes in her place as I lean mine closer, until my lips are just beside her ear. "I learned from the best." Even though I'm not staring at her face I know that she's blushing. She must remember all those times she took care of me. I walk away and start pushing the cart. "My dream is to have two kids in the future. I want to have a boy and a girl."

There is silence. I start thinking that my comment probably scared Annabeth, but as I turn around to look for her she crashes into me. "I'm sorry," she says, giving a step to the left. "Well, one day you'll be a great father. I can see that. You're a great person."

"And what about you?" I ask. "Haven't you…thought of having children?"

She remains silent, thinking of an answer―or ignoring me. Probably I asked something that I shouldn't have. "Yeah, I've thought of having," she answers with a smile after a long minute full of silence and tension. "But…I think I'll never have. I mean, I _do_ want be a mother, but since I'm always dating the incorrect people… By the time I find the correct man for me I'll be old." She laughs, though there isn't a hint of amusement in her chuckles.

"I know there's someone out there that loves you with all his heart." This time, as I talk, my eyes don't meet hers. "You can be sure of that."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it." Okay, I think I'm talking too much, but my mouth just wants to spill all the truth. After what she lived with her ex-boyfriends I wish to show her that my feelings for her are real. Despite the age difference, I want to make her happy.

"Thank you, Percy." I can feel my heart beating in my throat when Annabeth's arms wrap around my waist. What surprises me the most is that she doesn't release me. We continue walking through corridors, and she tells me what to put in the cart.

My happiness is replaced by sadness when we reach the cash register. Annabeth releases me to check some booklets with information about architecture. I, meanwhile, pay for all the things inside the cart. The market's employee shifts her stare from me to Annabeth and vice-versa. "You two make a cute couple," she says with a smile.

"Uh…," I don't know what to say. Before my mind thinks of something Annabeth appears from behind and shakes her head with a smile.

"Oh, we're not a couple. I'm almost like his sister―older sister," she says. She and the woman start talking and laughing, saying that there's no way I can be Annabeth's boyfriend if she's older. Heat spreads through my cheeks when Annabeth agrees with everything.

I feel as though my heart weighed a lot. The things they say―they make me feel depressed. I notice that it's raining once Annabeth and I get out of the supermarket. Just great. The weather suits with my mood.

"Are you feeling okay?" Annabeth asks, noticing that I'm very silent on our way back to my apartment. I nod in response and keep my eyes on the road. She doesn't ask anything again. I continue driving in silence, remembering what happened at the market every five seconds.

"Well, I'm going to change my clothes so we can start painting," I say drily, fumbling in my pockets for my apartment's keys. "Thank you for, you know, helping me to buy real food."

"You're welcome." Annabeth gives me a smile and walks over to her apartment. "I'll change my clothes, too. I'll be waiting."

Never in my life have I felt so depressed. I don't even place the things I bought in their place. Instead, I just let the bags over the counter and walk to my bedroom. After taking my clothes off I remain sprawled on my bed, wishing to fall asleep. A good nap full of dreams that will never come true would be okay.

_And if you tell her? _My mind asks, proposing a solution to my depression. _Maybe she will change her mind if she knows what you feel._

"And what if she doesn't?" I mutter. Jeez, I'm bonkers. Who talks to himself?

"Uh, Percy, who are you talking with?" I jump on my feet when Annabeth's voice comes from my bedroom's entrance. She's already dressed in what look like old clothes. Her arms are crossed, and she has an eyebrow raised at me. "I'm sorry for entering your apartment just like that, but I got worried. If you haven't noticed it's been an hour since you said you'd go to change your clothes."

My eyes open wide. "An _hour_ passed?" I stare at the clock beside my bed and see that it's true. The neon-red numbers read '12:30'. I arrived here at eleven-twenty. "I think I fell asleep." I scratch my nape, feeling embarrassed.

"Percy." Annabeth comes to stand in front of me. "If you don't wanna help me anymore it's okay. I can do it alone. Or if the problem is that you're tired continue sleeping. You can help me to paint the rest of the apartment tomorrow."

"I don't know why I fell asleep," I lie. The depression must've made me feel tired. "But I'm not tired. Of course I'm going to help you. Come on. We've got to paint your room."

I start walking in the entrance's direction, but Annabeth grabs me by the wrist and forces me to stop. Our stares meet again. Did she notice that I was a bit depressed thanks to her? When she talks I realize that she didn't notice. "Percy, why don't you put some _pants_ on? I'm starting to think that you like to go out naked."

"Right," I mutter.

Once I'm fully clothed, Annabeth and I walk together towards her apartment. My mood is better now, so I am able to smile. There are buckets of gray and white paint inside Annabeth's bedroom, and I wonder where they came from. Did she buy them when she went to get Japanese food yesterday?

"Okay, this is what we'll do," says Annabeth. There are paintbrushes resting over the buckets' lids; she takes one. "We'll paint every single wall gray. Once we're over with that comes the fun part." She grins. "I want to throw white paint at random places―on the _walls_, of course. Our task is pretty easy."

"Let's get started, then." I grin.

It takes us several minutes to cover the tiled floor with newspaper. Since we're going to throw paint the floor needs to be perfectly protected. If someone came in, that person would think that we have every single newspaper of New York here. I think I can even feel as though a mattress were beneath me.

It takes us even more time to paint the walls. In fact, we won't be able to use the white paint until tomorrow. It is six o'clock already, and we have to wait for the paint to dry up. Sweat is beading on my forehead, and on Annabeth's, too.

"I think we're done for today," Annabeth sighs, admiring our work. "We did pretty well." She grins, coming to punch my shoulder. "We work really great together."

I grin and pinpoint at her face. "You've got paint on your face."

"Really?" she asks, touching her face. "On where?"

Still grinning, I dive my hand in gray paint and reach touch her face. "There." Okay, maybe I shouldn't have done that. Annabeth opens her mouth, shocked, and stares at me with a furious expression. "Uh…" I scratch on my nape, and while doing it I recall that my hand still has fresh paint. "Ugh."

Annabeth starts laughing at my expression, takes a brush with fresh paint and starts getting closer. I close my eyes as the brush's bristles rake over my face. "You look lovely," says Annabeth, tilting her head to the right.

Suddenly, we start throwing paint at each other. The gray-colored liquid falls over my hair and clothes, and I laugh as the same happens to Annabeth. "Stop!" she yells, laughing.

"_You_ stop." I throw more paint at her.

After a couple of minutes the buckets are completely empty―thank God we don't need gray anymore. Annabeth and I have a dense coat of paint over us. Yet, we don't stop laughing. I turn serious when she gets closer and hugs me.

"Thalia should go out of the city more often," she says, laughing on my chest. "When she's here we don't have all this fun―at least you and I. And it's _great_ spending time with you." I stare down at her, until she stops laughing and meets my stare. She raises a gray eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Nothing," I answer, smiling. "I'm just admiring how beautiful you are."

She bites her lower lip, and I regret opening my mouth. Suddenly, she smiles. "How can I look beautiful? I've got paint all over me." She grins. " Thanks. You look good, too."

Okay, that's enough. "Annabeth, I like you." The words slip out of my mouth without the permission of my brain. I stick a hand on my lips, but it's late, because Annabeth is staring at me with her eyebrows raised. Fuck.

"You…you what?" she asks. I want to say that I didn't say anything, but she's not stupid. She heard me say what I've been hiding for years. _I_ am the stupid.

"W-what you heard," I continue talking. "I…I like you, Annabeth. Last night I was talking about you. You're the person I've loved for years."

Silence. She stares up at me, her eyes open wide. I wait for something to happen, but she remains silent. Finally, she backs away and stops hugging me. "Percy…," she says, shaking her head. "I don't…"

"Oh, please." I give a step forward and take her shoulders. "I swear that my feelings for you are real. You heard me last night."

"But I'm _older_ than you, Percy." Once more, she shakes her head. "What would everyone think?"

"I don't _care_ about what everyone can think," I admit. "Annabeth, when there is love, age doesn't matter. Do you…do you think that you could love me as much as I love you? Please."

I don't give her time to answer. Summoning a big amount of courage, I lean forward and kiss her. My body feels warm with her lips on mine. Surprisingly, after a few seconds, she kisses me back. Butterflies start doing the same thing they always do inside my stomach when she's near. I smile against her lips and pull her closer.

We're kissing. I can't believe that this is happening. I imagined this moment a lot of times, but I thought that it would never happen. I―

Annabeth pushes me with all her strength. I expect to see an angry expression on her face, but instead there is a sad one. "You should go," she says.

"But…but you're staying at my apartment until your bedroom is ready," I say, my expression becoming a sad one.

"I'm staying here tonight," she says, shaking her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Annabeth. I shouldn't have―"

"Percy, please. I'm asking you to leave," she pleads.

"But―"

"_Leave!_" she shouts, frowning.

The depression is back. My heart is weighing a lot again. I nod, stuff my hands in my sweatpants' pockets and walk towards the entrance. Before leaving, I stop to say one last thing. "I'm sorry. You know, for loving you."

Annabeth's Point of View

When Percy leaves I close the door and stick my back against it. I want to feel angry at him, to stop talking to him for years, but I can't. I know that I love him, too. I don't know how many time passes, but I remain leaned against the door while skimming my fingers over my lips.

His were so soft, and they kissed me tenderly. Those douchebags that were my ex-boyfriends never kissed me like him.

_What are you waiting for?_ My mind asks. _Go after him_.

"But I'm older than him," I mutter to myself.

_So what? You heard him. He doesn't care about what everyone can think. You shouldn't care, either. Forget about that shit_.

My mind is right―I never thought that my brain was better than me at these things. He said that he doesn't care of what everyone can think. I shouldn't care.

Placing my keys in one of my pockets, I open the door and run to the neighboring apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ...Surprise(?) Well, I'm still on vacation, so I have a lot of free time. And after I published Chapter 3 yesterday I felt that I let myself in a Cliffhanger too, so I was like: "No, how did I do this to myself!?" And that's how I couldn't stop writing yesterday until I finally felt happy. And...well, here it is! A gift from me to you! Well, guys, I hope you enjoy it. And I want to thank you for yesterday's feedback. I won't update tomorrow so...happy new year! Have a great time! See you on January! Happy Reading!

* * *

LOVE ISN'T ABOUT AGE

Percy's Point of View

I punch on the snooze button of my digital clock one second after the alarm starts ringing. "Hah, this time I won you," I mumble, feeling that tiredness is driving me crazy. I mean, who talks with his digital clock? But I can't help feeling like that. My mind didn't let me sleep a single second during the night. The image of Annabeth asking me to leave her apartment flashed behind my eyes every time they closed.

Grunting so loud that it wouldn't surprise me if Australia's population heard me, I swing my legs off the bed and walk over to the kitchen. My eyelids feel as though they weighed a ton. In order to keep my eyes open I have to splash my face with cold water from the sink.

The neighboring apartment―the one to my left, not Annabeth's―is still as silent as it was yesterday and the day before. Thalia's obviously not back and I don't know if I want her to return. If she finds out about what happened with Annabeth she will kill me. The last thing I need now is my cousin threatening me with something razor-sharp.

Trying hard not to fall, I move from here to there, searching for the necessary things to prepare coffee. Minutes later there is a jar full of the drink, and its scent attaches to the air inside the apartment. I fill a coffee mug with the liquid and lift it in the air, saying: "Cheers. For unrequited love."

Honestly, love sucks when it's not requited. As I swallow mouthfuls of coffee, my mind becomes aware of all the stupid things I'm doing and saying. Also, I'm more aware of what's happening around me. For the first time I notice that there's someone outside my apartment, just at the other side of the door.

The shadow of someone walks from left to right outside. It doesn't do anything but walk, and it's always in front of my place. Summoning as much courage as possible, I leave my coffee mug over a counter and start walking towards the entrance.

"Who's there?" I shout, sticking my ear against the door to listen better at the person outside. He or she doesn't answer. The shadow at the other side stops walking. Now it stands outside of my place, not going away. "I asked who is there."

Again, there is no answer. I inhale deeply, drinking in the scent of coffee, and start turning the brass knob slowly. My eyes open as much as possible when they stare at gray woman: Annabeth. It's obvious that she hasn't showered; a dense―now dry―coat of paint is covering her body. Her bloodshot eyes are staring at me, not blinking.

"Annabeth?" I ask, my voice brimming with shock. "What are you doing here? Why haven't you showered? It's going to be difficult to take the paint off now that it's dry."

"I…I couldn't shower because I spent the entire night here, outside your place," she answers, looking down at the ground. "I was deciding if knocked on your door or not."

"Why?" I whisper, remembering yesterday's events. I thought that she didn't want to see me anymore.

"Because…." Without finishing her sentence, she leaps forward and presses her lips against mine. Her arms surround my neck, tugging me closer to her. While she kisses me I'm too shocked to do something. It takes me some seconds to realize what's going on, and even though I have a lot of questions to do, my hands reach to grab her waist and pull her body closer to mine.

My mind is lost as we kiss. I'm so distracted that I let Annabeth do whatever she wants. Her legs start moving, pushing me back into my apartment. I separate one hand from her and push the door, which closes with a loud _bam!_

Using a lot of willpower, I stop kissing the person I've loved for years and stare at her stunning gray eyes. "Oh, Annabeth. _My_ Annabeth. You don't know how many times I dreamed of this moment," I say, running a hand over her temple. "As much as I want to continue kissing you, to savor your lips, to hold you in my arms, we have to stop. You have to take a shower. You shouldn't have stayed outside my apartment the entire night. You could've waited until today to come."

"I couldn't wait." She shakes her head. "I had to come to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to leave yesterday. And…I had to tell you that the person you love, the one you think doesn't notice you, the one you've loved for years _does_ notice you. She admires you a lot. She likes watching you, and she feels the same for you. She's loved you secretly since you saved her a year ago. Remember? You saved me from those muggers. Since then I haven't stopped thinking about you, Percy."

It's probably a bit tawdry, but tears start filling my eyes. All this time I thought Annabeth wouldn't notice me. I wasn't aware that she did do it. Ignoring that she's covered with gray paint, I grasp her chin and pull her to another kiss. Her lips on mine make me feel that I'm flying. This is the best of moment of my entire life.

"I'll go to get you clean clothes," I say, feeling empty now that our lips are separated again. "Meanwhile, take a shower. As I said, it'll be difficult to take the paint off, so you better start now."

Before walking back to the entrance I place a peck on Annabeth's lips. Electric shocks travel from my toes to my head with just imagining that I'll able to kiss her whenever I want.

"Percy―" Annabeth says, and I stop walking.

"I know," I say, rolling my eyes. "I should put some pants on."

"Uh, actually I was going to say that you need my keys to enter my apartment. But, yeah, you should put some pants on." Annabeth takes her keys from one of her pockets and shoves them at me. I catch them and open the door, this time ignoring her 'you should put some pants on' suggestion.

It takes me several minutes to find a box with a label that reads 'clothes'. Since Annabeth is still moving in everything is out of place. I don't feel comfortable choosing underwear for her, so I only choose which sweatpants and a long-sleeve shirt she'll use. I carry the box that contains underwear and walk back to my place.

My ears can hear that Annabeth's already taking a shower; droplets of water can be heard falling to the ground. After leaving the box and clothes outside the bathroom's door, I shout, "Here are some clean clothes. They'll be on the floor. I'll be in the kitchen."

At the kitchen I continue drinking my coffee, which is now cold. It tastes horrible. Yet, I continue swallowing it. My mind is too busy remembering Annabeth's lips on mine to worry about the strange flavor of my drink. After finishing my third cup of coffee a door creaks. Instantly, I know that Annabeth's shower is over.

Accidentally, I spit the liquid inside my mouth when my stare falls upon Annabeth. "Oh, you shouldn't be dressed like that―not when there's a man that's weak when you're near," I say. She ignored the clothes I brought her and only put on one of my marine-blue t-shirts.

A smile flits across her face at my comment. Before I can say something more she runs in my direction and starts kissing me like before. "You don't know how many times I wanted to do this, too," she says, leaning her chin against my chest.

Silence hangs in the air as she hugs me. I wrap my arms around her slowly. Scared. I'm scared of discovering that this is just a dream. Luckily, it's not. Minutes pass, and Annabeth's here with me. This is real. She _does_ feel something for me.

"Why didn't you tell me what you feel?" I ask, breaking the silence.

She waits some seconds before answering, though I know what she'll say. "I was scared," she admits. "And I am _still _scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of what everyone will think," she says, her body trembling a little beneath my arms. "Of what everyone will say when they see me by your side."

"Annabeth, I don't care about everyone. And you should do the same. What matters is that we're together. That's all."

Again, silence fills the air. "I am scared of another thing, too," she continues talking. "I'm scared that your love for me finishes."

I force her to meet my stare and raise an eyebrow at her. "Why should it end?"

She shakes her head, making a sad face. "Because I'm older than you. One day you'll still be young and beautiful, and I'll be old. Ten years older. You won't want to be with someone with the appearance of your mother."

It is a bit rude, but I start laughing at her comment. "Annabeth, that's ridiculous. Luke knows about my feelings for you. You know what he said? That I seem older than you. For a reason the woman from the market said that you and I make a cute couple. You _don't_ look older than me. Don't be scared. My love for you will always exist. I promise that―"

"Shh." She places a hand over my mouth and stops me from talking, her gaze not leaving mine. "Please, Percy, don't make promises. Everyone can change their mind in a flash."

"I'm not like everyone. I promise that―"

"Percy, please. _Don't make promises_. They are just words. You can't prove anything with them. I just…want to enjoy every single second with you, in case you change your mind."

My mind processes what she just said. It's true. Everything. "You're right," I say. "Promises are just words. I can't prove anything with them. But you what I can do to prove you that my love will always exist? I'll demonstrate it."

I lean forward and connect my lips with hers. We kiss as though these were our last moments together, as though our lives depended of our kisses. The world around me disappears, because the only thing that matters now is that I've got with me the person I love.

Annabeth wraps her arms around my neck and forces me to follow her. She laughs against my lips, and I do the same. It isn't until we enter my bedroom that I remember what she said. _I just…want to enjoy every single second with you, in case you change your mind_.

She pushes the door, and after it closes we continue enjoying our moments together.

**. . .**

I wake up from a peaceful nap to find Annabeth by my side, leaning her face against my bare chest. She's staring at me with a smile, her eyes not blinking. "Hi," I mutter, leaning forward and placing a lingering peck on her forehead.

"Hello," she answers, tapping my nose with her index finger. "We fell asleep. It's almost five o'clock, and we haven't eaten anything. My stomach is growling."

"Mine too," I answer, a grin spreading over my face. "But we had fun, didn't we? In fact"―I roll over, until I'm hovering over Annabeth―"I'm planning to have fun again before getting out of bed."

My lips find hers, and my hands reach to grab her waist. She laughs, trying to push me away. "Percy, stop. We have to eat something. I didn't have breakfast, you know?"

"Neither I," I answer, the grin still plastered on me. "And here you have me. Come on, we can eat later."

"No, Percy. Stop." If she weren't laughing I'd think that she's angry, but her laughter fills the air.

"Hey, you said that you want to enjoy every single second with me. I'm just helping you with that."

"That doesn't mean that we'll spend every second in your bed! Come on, I'll prepare us something to eat." Her fingers tickle on my sides, causing me to get away from her. I hate tickles, and I don't know how she knows it, but she's using that against me.

She gets out of bed and pulls on the little clothes she was using earlier. I do the same and follow her to the kitchen, holding her waist between my hands. "What are you going to prepare, Chase?" I plop down on a barstool and watch her move around the place.

"I think I'll prepare spaghetti," she answers, searching for all the things she'll need.

"Oh, it's great to have a woman here." I grin.

"Lil' cousin, are you at home?" My body freezes when the door of my apartment opens and Thalia comes in accompanied by Luke. They freeze, too, when they see us, and even though I'm not watching Annabeth I know that she's as stunned as everyone. _Idiot! You should've locked that door_, my mind scolds me. "Alright…what the hell is going on here?"

Thalia's face turns red, though I don't know if it's from embarrassment or if it's from anger. Luke never gets angry, so I know that he's blushing.

"I leave for a couple of days and… What happened between both of you?" Thalia's eyes inspect Annabeth and me from our toes to our heads. Her eyes open wide in a second. "You're together, wearing only underwear and shirts… Shit, did you have _sex_? Oh, crap." I think that she'll punch me or something, so I hide behind my arms, but the only thing she does is stare at Annabeth while a grin appears on her face. "So you finally told my little cousin what you feel?"

"Hey," says Luke, getting Thalia's attention, "I was going to say the same thing to Percy."

"You knew that my little cousin has a crush on my best friend?"

"You knew that my best friend has a crush on my almost brother?"

"Could both of you get out while we get _dressed_?" Annabeth and I ask in unison, causing us to smile.

"Oh," says Thalia, turning to stare at us. "Don't worry about us. We brought you souvenirs from Connecticut, but we'll give them to you later. You seem _very_ busy right now. Come one, Luke."

They disappear through the door as fast as they appeared.

"That was…embarrassing," I say, my skin turning red while remembering Thalia watching us. I shake my head and force the thought to disappear. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"I have to." Annabeth continues trying to prepare spaghetti. "My bedroom isn't ready, remember? _But_ I'll stay in your ex-roommate's room, of course, not in yours."

"Alright, _we_'ll spend the night there." I grin. "And we can do _other_ things, right?"

"I shouldn't have told you that I want to enjoy every second with you." She comes to push my head and rolls her eyes.

"I'm joking." After getting on my feet I jog towards her, wrapping my arms around her belly. "Before today I'd never had―well, you know. I told you two nights ago that I'd saved myself for you. It was great and all, but there are more things than that."

"Percy…you said the correct thing." She turns around and faces me, her eyes shiny thanks to tears. "I don't know if it's correct to talk about your ex-boyfriends with your current partner, but the douchebags never said that. They just wanted me to give them pleasure. I was right when I thought that I'd finally be happy if we got together."

"That's because I'm not like them. Annabeth, every time something happens between us I want you to remember that I'm not looking for pleasure. Remember that what I'm doing is demonstrating you my love."

She smiles. Tenderly, I pull her closer to my body, until we're hugging and I can feel her heartbeat on my chest. "I'll remember it," she says.

Annabeth's Point of View

There is darkness in the room, making me impossible to make out what's surrounding me. Despite that, my eyes can see Percy's shadow sleeping by my side. It's almost two in the morning already and I haven't been able to sleep. My mind doesn't want to rest; it's still a bit excited for what happened during the day―I mean, yesterday.

I shift to my right and roll over, staring at the man beside me. A couple of minutes later he does the same, startling me. I don't know from where the weak light is coming, but his green eyes are visible. They're staring at mine.

"Can't sleep?" he asks, pulling me closer.

"No," I admit. "Why aren't _you_ sleeping?"

"Having you near makes me feel so awake," he answers, though when he talks I can smell something coming from him.

"Is _that_ really the reason?" I raise an eyebrow at him, very aware that he can't see me.

Even though it's dark I know that he grins. "No. I think I drank too much coffee before sleeping." Minutes pass, full of silence. My eyelids start feeling heavy finally, until Percy's voice comes from the darkness again. "Can we stay here tomorrow―I mean, today?"

"I don't know. I need to finish moving in."

"Hey, I've got one free month. We can do it any other day."

"Yeah, but I only have…six days to move in. Remember that I've got to work; I start on Monday."

"Right… I forgot that you moved because of your new job." Silence. "Annabeth, if we're a couple why don't you move in to my place?"

I prop on my elbow, staring into his green eyes. "Don't you think that it's too fast?"

His beautiful chuckles fill the air. I don't know why, but hearing them makes me want to laugh, too. "Annabeth, I don't mean to be rude, but we already made love. You should've said _that_ before something happened between us. Besides, we've loved each other for some time now."

"Right," I mutter, blushing. "Well…I'll think of it. It sounds…tempting to wake up every morning beside you."

He whispers something, but I don't listen. My mind is finally starting to feel tired. Before falling asleep, the last thing I feel from the real world is a peck on my forehead from soft lips beside me.


End file.
